A Twist of Fate
by DemonChild8900
Summary: AU: What if Kagome hadn't been born in her era? What if Kagome had met InuYasha at the same time he had met Kikyo? Would that change the outcome of his choice between Kikyo and Kagome...?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Hullo everyone! This is one of my first few fics and I hope to god it turns out better than the others. All reviews are **greatly** appreciated, I wanna now how bad I'm doing…..jk, Inu yasha and co. does** not** belong to me (damn!) and with that thank you all and now I shall shut my trap and get on with this damn thing.

* * *

A Twist of Fate- Prologue 

Tears formed, blurring the painful image before her eyes. Willing, hoping beyond all thought that this was some sort of spell or demons trick to hurt her. Not wanting to believe the truth, as the lovers held each other. They embraced each other passionately, as if never wanting to ever let go. Whispered words of undying love reached the couples ears as well as her own. And her heart broke for what seemed the millionth time since she had met him…

She ran from the loving but horrid image that would haunt her dark thoughts, wishing she never saw them. Or, at least, could erase them from her memory. But, alas, no. The picture was far too vivid in her mind. The pain was aching in her heart, it hurt so badly. Why her?

And yet…she was happy. Or at least some small part of her was. Her dear sister, deprived of what she had always wanted had finally gotten what she had wished for. She was happy in that man's arms, feeling more loved and appreciated with him than ever.

But she just wished…that she didn't care so much. Or maybe her sister could've chosen another. No, that couldn't work. They were made for each other, perfect together. They could've been soul mates, destined to be together, but it just hurt so much…

She ran through the familiar scenery of forest as fast as her legs could carry, wanting a way to block everything out of her mind. Wanting more than ever to have the control over her emotions that his brother had the last time she saw him.

Every step she took though, she got more and more upset over the flood of scattered memories of being with the both of them together. Tearing her heart to shreds as each memory flashed before her eyes.

_This wouldn't have happened if he never came_ she thought desperately as tears found their way down her cheeks again. _Why did __things have to change?_ She remembered how it all started just a few months ago…

:Flashback:

* * *

She woke with a start, her breath coming hard as she was startled out of yet another horrible nightmare. It was the forth time this week, they kept coming back. These nightmares were really starting to scare her with those frightening images of demons and death. 

It always begins with a dark, cloud, black, which she, at first, almost mistook for the night sky. But then she sees them. Each and every one, demons all packed together in a huge group heading towards her. All of them wanted the jewel for themselves, which happened to be conveniently in her hand. But she had to protect it, it was her duty as a priestess.

So, she ran, wondering in the unfamiliar surroundings if she was going in the right direction, as her feet were leading her to some unknown destination. The deformed trees whizzing by as she ran in the eerie, blue mist making her curiously frightened. And then she saw the shrine, like an unearthly sactuary.

Not knowing how or why it got there, but glad to see something comforting she started towards it with relief. But when she moved forward to it she heard a tiny splash as if she stepped in some sort of puddle. As she looked down beneath her feet to see what had caused the noise she saw…blood covering the ground in a thick line toward the god tree making her wonder why she didn't see it earlier. Horrified, she followed the bloody trail to find the person in obvious need of help.

But what she saw next brought bile to her throat and tears to her eyes instantly. There the mirror image of herself lay awkwardly in her priestess robes as if the bones in her were all broken in disgusting ways. And a gaping hole in the middle of her stomach raged and bloody and undoubtedly was where the trail of blood came from. Her shirt almost completely soaked in crimson.

Her beautiful, strong willed sister, her twin, lay dead at the base of the god tree, clearly fighting for her life before dying of blood loss. An instant hatred bloomed in her chest, spreading through her veins like liquid fire. Who ever dared to do this unforgivable act would die a horrible, painful, and very slow death for ever touching her sister.

As she looked down upon her twin so much pain over came her that her fell to her knees. She gently touched her cheek, the soft skin beneath her finger tips felt smooth and so very cold. Then images flew by so fast she wondered if she was correct in thinking that it was her sibling's memory she was seeing.

Many visions of a figure in red and white flew by, all blurring together. The thing that most bothered her about these memories was that with each individual picture came a very strong emotion with it. Whether it was distain, confusion, curiosity, want, or happiness it was all revolved around one thing-person…It made her feel uncomfortable, like an invasion of privacy. But one last clear cut image burned in her mind so vivid, a pair of bright golden eyes with an unreadable expression in the depths of them made her heart stop.

It was then, after seeing those eyes, that she was forced into the world of consciousness. An abrupt awakening that would leave her frightened and breathless. Only when she sat in her futon, catching her breath, did she start to think about her sister and the need to see if she was really there. To reassure her that she was alive and well.

She desperately wanted to go to her sister's bedroom and curl up by her side, like she used to as a child, but instead went outside, out of her stuffy room. As she took a breath of the morning air while sitting on the many steps heading toward the shrine she felt a little more clear headed. She was getting over the nightmare and could mull over it fully.

She didn't understand. Was there someone plotting to take the jewel? Did that explain the demons? Or did it represent something else? Who would or was (she shuddered to think) the person to harm her sister in such a way and leave her to die? Who was the person with the golden eyes? Questions swirled around in her mind unanswered and still as confusing in an hour's time.

As she watched the sun beginning to rise she continued to try and figure what the dream could possibly mean. It wasn't an ordinary dream. She had after all seen it four nights in a row and she could bet that she would dream it again tonight, which should count for something. Maybe she should go and talk to her sister about it as she was wise beyond her years.

The first few pink rays of the sun where hitting her when she heard the shuffling of feet, the tell tale signs of her sisters awakening. She was always up at dawn she liked to meditate before starting her duties. She wondered if she had enough time to speak with her before she went to meditate. She wasn't sure but she didn't want to disturb her. But while she pondered whether to talk to her elder sister or not the decision was made for her.

"Kagome?"

Ah, speak of the devil.

"Good morning Kikyo-neesan." Kagome looked up from her view of the sunrise to glace at her twin and smiled.

"Kagome, why are you up so early? Is there something wrong?" Kikyo stared down at here younger sibling with confusion. It was so strange usually Kagome would've slept in till noon if she let her.

"No, well you could say that, uhh maybe…?" Kikyo glared down at her.

"Spit it out Kagome." She gulped, Kikyo always had a short fuse in the mornings.

She proceeded to tell her everything about her dream, from the demons to the eyes, every last detail. When the sun was half up she finished her story.

"…then I saw these golden eyes and then I just woke up. And that's all really…" she trailed off nervously waiting for her reaction.

"And how many nights have you had this dream without speaking of it to me?" she asked her sister calmly without anger.

"Well four nights, but I didn't think it was anything at the time. And I was thinking of telling you this morning because it was worrying me and I wanted your advise." Kagome snuck a glimpse at her sister sitting to her right.

She always had looked up to her for being so perfect at everything; archery, miko powers, cooking everything. That's why her sister's opinion meant so much to her. She was her role model, everything she wanted to be.

"Well it is strange, this dream of yours," she paused, a frown marring her face, "and very troubling. But, I must think it over more before I tell you my advise. Some of the details bother me and I wish to find their meanings." She closed her eyes, nodded, as if she made her final decision in some mental battle before getting up from the shrine steps and heading towards the shrine its self.

"Now if you'll excuse me sister, I'm going to go meditate and I shall see you round mid-afternoon." She walked quietly away from the steps " don't worry yourself too much about this. The answer will come eventually."

Kagome smiled. "Gomen Kikyo-neesan!"

Kikyo paused turned ever so slightly to look down at her twin and smiled at her before heading back on her way towards the shrine.

Kagome smiled, _it will be okay_ she thought firmly as the sun finally had risen. _Today's a new day_.

Little did the miko twins know pain, suffering, heartbreak, and death was in store for them. And it was about to start on that very day.

* * *

A/N: So how didja like it? Was it dumb? Bad? Good? Too melodramatic? Please give me feed back, I want to know. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: 'Ello again! Erm, so, I am here once again bearing my heart and soul for you all in my writing, which by the way I have no **idea **where this will end up (it was just an experiment) and yeah Inu Yasha once again don't be long to me (Takahashi you lucky girl!) anyways, so enjoy.

Ok, some people didn't get this, apparently. Kagome is having a flashback. Ever since the middle of last chapter she rememebering back to when Inu Yasha first came, so this is all flashback (except her dreams and stuff) so...I hope some people aren't confused anyomre...

* * *

A Twist of Fate-Chapter 1 

Hollow.

Calm and hollow was all she felt.

She took a deep, shuddering breath feeling at peace and almost outside of her body. She was deep within herself and could feel nothing but a deep blankness.

It felt wonderful.

She sat upon the bare, hard wooden floor completely at ease with everything, the world, life, all was well…But she had to reflect over what her sister had spoken of earlier.

Her dream.

Yes.

Very peculiar.

Each part of her dream had a meaning, of that she was certain. Miko's did not dream the same thing over again and again for it not to, it was obvious it was a vision of sorts. Each fragment could represent what could take place in the future…or of a symbol of something bigger. The question was…what was what…? And, from the look on her sister's face, she had really been frightened; it looked as though she _knew_ it would come to pass.

Kagome's awareness and caution of the dreams warning was not surprising after all, Kagome was a very perceptive girl. She had been able to "predict" odd occurrences since they were 4 years old. She was unique. _Although_, she thought with a frown, _her powers seemed to be very limited, though try as she might with her training. It seems as though it does her little good… _

Kagome, though a very bright girl with a big heart, warm smiles, and a stubborn determination a mile long never really quite met her elder sibling's standards of capabilities. Try as she might, Kikyo always seemed one step ahead of her; archery, healing abilities, patience…though she never seemed to hold it against her.

Kikyo and Kagome had always been close since the day they were born, naturally, because of the bond they shared from being twin sisters. They had begun their miko training at age 5 and had vowed to protect the jewel, their village and any person in need of their assistance. It had become glaringly obvious though that Kikyo would become a better miko; she was just more skilled than her sister. But Kagome, the kind girl, had always supported her sister and done her best to help her in any way necessary, not giving into petty jealously, envy, or sibling rivalry over her sister's skills.

She shook her head; Kagome certainly was one of a kind. She always seemed to put others before herself, especially her twin. She was always there whenever Kikyo needed her, even if she didn't say so aloud. Whether it be mentally or physically, Kagome somehow always knew when there was something troubling her sister, and did everything in her power to help her. Her eyes clouded with sadness, she sometimes felt it was Kagome who was the stronger of the two, not her. She never refused to give up on others, even when cast away, she still tried so hard…Casting away her distracting thoughts she concentrated at the task at hand.

Taking a deep breath of the incense filled room she closed her eyes and recalled the details ofKagome's description of her dream. The demon cloud…demons…they are all coming closer with each step. She could feel it, there would be a confrontation…that was unavoidable, and with the Shikon no Tama it was expected…Her death. Well, she hoped that it wasn't true, but, what comes will come, there was no way to stop it. If it is her destiny to die, so be it. If the jewels safety is secure then she would have nothing to worry about.

Except, she thought with a pang, Kagome… 

She could take care of herself though. She's always been very strong, there wasn't any real reason to worry…hopefully…She sighed. She'd never be able to stop worrying for her, capable or not, that was her sister, her twin, her Kagome…If she wasn't there to protect her who would…?

But she had to set aside her feelings, she had to protect the Shikon no Tama at all costs…even if it meant pushing her family away, pushing the feelings she held for them, she had to. She couldn't let emotions distract her from her duty. It was expected. It was the life of a miko…

As for the golden eyes…well it seems we'll be seeing a lot of this golden eyed creature, apparently. Again she sighed. _Well, I guess that's all for today_. She opened her eyes and focused them on the jewel on the top of its plain shrine. She stared at the glowing pink ball lost in thought. Wondering what the golden eyes looked like…wondering what the creature accompanying them looked like...

She blinked, startled, and shook herself as if to rid herself of such thoughts. _What am I thinking…?_ More than a little disturbed, she rose and exited the shrine into the bright sunlight. Blinking momentarily while her eyes adjusted to the harsh change of light, she lifted her arm to shadow her eyes. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

* * *

Growling in frustration Kagome threw the garment from her before she made any permanent damage. _This is so frustrating! Why can't I do this right!_ Only a couple days before hand, Kikyo and Kagome had banished a demon from the village whose intent was on capturing the jewel for itself, naturally. But unfortunately, Kikyo had been sliced on the arm by the demon during battle; the injury wasn't at all bad, barely a scratch. But, it had penetrated her robes and since she had taken the blow for Kagome, she had felt the need to repare her torn robes. 

This was where she was now, infuriated with her inability to fix a tear in her sister's clothes. Not that she couldn't do it, she just couldn't do it right…or so the seamstress said…

Eyes dimming with remembrance, she couldn't help but hear the elder woman's cold words how she was going on about it the wrong way…Her little snide remarks how she was a failure…How she could never hope to compete against her sister…

The old seamstress had come by their hut bearing a gift…to the miko who had protected their village as a thank you for her troubles for destroying yet another demon. Until she saw Kagome's little project, then she interfered…

_It's bad enough she didn't even acknowledge my help with the demon, but did she have to be so condescending as well…?_ She sighed softly. _I should be used to this by now…they never have accepted me…never will…_

Oh well, that's life for you… 

She picked up the white cloth and started over, determined to finish this small task. _It doesn't matter; I'm doing this for Kikyo. Not for her._ Kikyo would be pleased, she'd known she put in the effort to try for her and that's all that really mattered. Smiling softly she went back to work.

"Kagome. Kagome! Neesan where are you!"

Frowning, Kagome looked up to the entrance of the hut and went up to push aside the beaded screen to find the source of the voice calling to her.

"Kaede! What's wrong?" concern lacing her words.

Skidding to a halt before her stood the youngest sister of their small family, Kaede, out of breath but looking glad to see she had found her other older sister.

Staring up at her Kaede replied "It's Kikyo-oneesan, there's another demon attacking the village. She said she didn't need your help but I thought-"

Turning back inside the hut, Kagome grabbed her set of bow and arrows and rushed out of the hut, "Thank you Kaede-chan," she smiled at her younger sister "now please go back inside. It's not safe now."

Kaede nodded and headed inside of the hut, heeding her sisters words. As soon as her frame disappeared inside of the doorway she broke into a run towards the village hearing yelling and crashes in the distance. _Doesn't need me…? Well I'm coming to help you anyways Kikyo…_

She broke out of the foliage of the forest and looked for the source of the angered villager's cries and her sister. It was chaotic. A few huts were battered and broken, as though someone ran through them and the villagers who weren't running around screamingat the sight of danger were all around holding any weapon they could to use against the ferocious demon, bows, butcher knives, axes…anything, anger written on their faces.

She looked toward the steps of the shrine, searching for Kikyo, to see that she was running from them, disappearing into the other side of the forest, seemingly chasing after the demon causing the village's turmoil.

She called to her and when she did not answer she followed, hoping to help aide her in vanquishing another demon. She ran as fast as she could to keep up with her, dodging various tree branches and roots until she stumbled. She quickly regained her footing and found her sister a little ways away standing in a small clearing infront of one larger tree in particular. Arrow poised in her bow, eyes trained on her target, looking deadly calm but she did not move, her eye brows furrowed and her eyes held a look of deep concentration. Kagome lifted her questioning eyes from her sister to her target.

She gasped. There pinned to the tree by two arrows was a rather hansom boy in a red haori with long, flowing white hair two adorable little dog ears atop of his head and a scowl on his face. Beside the tree on the ground lay the Shikon no Tama. But that's not what drew the sound from her lips.

"Keh! If you're going to kill me take your best shot! I'm not afraid of you stupid humans!"

His eyes were as golden as molten lava.

* * *

A/N: Yeah….I'm starting to really like this…..give me any sort of comment, I don't care…….as long as it's related to the story….

And also, if I'm not using the Japenese terms, sorry, just tell me and I'll fix it. I've been trying to use it in the right context but ifI haven't then...oops...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Hey ya'll here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy, I own none of these characters. Any questions, comments, etc. is to be left in a review thank you and come again

RAWR piss me off! sorry, break lines are just screwing with me...makes me mad...

----

**Recap**:

A Twist of Fate- Chapter 2_Beside the tree on the ground lay the Shikon no Tama. But that's not what drew the sound from her lips._

_"Keh! If you're going to kill me take your best shot! I'm not afraid of you stupid humans!"_

_His eyes were as golden as molten lava._

**Present**:

They were still unaware of her presence after his outburst as he stared defiantly at her and she continue her guarded stare which gradually became more softer until she lowered her weapon and walked up to him slowly. He stared at her, stunned, unsure of what she torture planned on exacting on him.

She walked until she was less than a foot from his chest, hair and robes billowing softly in the air and an unreadable expression in her gaze as she stared into his eyes. Caught in some sort of trace it seemed, he couldn't look away and she bent down retrieved the jewel before turning her back on him and walking away without a backwards glance.

"Hey…HEY! You can't just leave me here! Come back her with MY jewel! Bitch!" his screams were futile, her powers were imbedded within the arrows, and keeping a hold on his youkai so, needless to say...he wouldn't be getting down for a while.

Kagome stared at blankly at the scene before her, amazed as the boy still yelled and ranted about miko bitches, jewels, and getting down. The two completely oblivious of one another, as they dealt with their separate problems.

…_What…on…earth…?_ She was completely thunderstruck. Her sister had NEVER bestowed mercy upon a demon before, it was just…not normal. She turned away from the sight and turned her back on the boy still making a ruckus as he hung from the tree.

Automatically, her feet took her back towards the village in the same direction her sister and walked off to. She had to confront her about this. That just…wasn't Kikyo. She always put duty before everything. A demon stole the jewel. She should kill it. She has to. She was supposed to. And yet…she just walked away. She shook her head, noticing she was already at the shrine steps before she had ever really thought about it, and climbed. She just didn't understand…what had gotten into Kikyo…?

Climbing the steps one at a time she looked out across the village, the villagers were scattered across, estimating the damage done to their property, fixing fences, rebuilding huts all caused by the irate demon _Who's still pinned to the tree…_Determined to find answers to all her confusing questions, she firmed her resolve to search out her sister.

When she reached the top she quickly made her way across to the double doors that would lead her into the inside of the shrine where she could sense her sister's aura. She pushed them open and located her sibling in front of the jewel's pedestal centered in the room in the semi dark room. She remained quiet, watching her sister purify the jewel and place it upon its mantle.

She slowly turned to face her and the silence stretched on. She looked upon her sister curiously and asked "…Wh-what happened…?" to her sister's carefully neutral face. She was met with no reply. Kikyo looked down and spoke the words directed to her to the floor. "I'm not…certain…it was very strange."

Losing her temper, she glared. "Yeah, strange, you can say that again. What were you thinking…why..?"

Looking lost in thought she replied in a soft tone "I didn't…sense true evil from him." She looked up into her eyes. She was speaking truthfully. Kagome looked on confused yet again, nodding for her to continue. Kikyo turned her back to her once again to fiddle with the Shikon no Tama, "Surely, his actions were selfish and greedy but…I didn't sense he was evil…he is after all, half human. Maybe he has a human heart…" she turned to look back at her, watching the expressions flicker across her face.

"He was a half demon?" She asked incredulously.

Smiling faintly, "Yes, or did you not take notice of the ears on the top of his head?"

"Oh…well he's still a demon Kikyo…he tore up the village to get to the jewel, we have to be careful…"

"I am fully aware Kagome, I am the priestess of the Shikon no Tama after all." She replied coolly.

She said nothing in return.

----

The day afterwards had passed rather quickly. She had spent her time with her sister aiding the village, their whispers and underlining insults did not go unnoticed. She just merely chose to ignore them.

She lay on her futon, little Kaede lay in her own on the opposite side of the screen, sound asleep that night. There were three reasons why she couldn't follow her sister into dreamland.

One, she was afraid she would have the night mare again. She really rather not see her sister's blood for the fifth night in a row. Not to mention the dream was confusing as it was disturbingly scary.

Two, Kikyo herself, she couldn't understand her. She always understood what was going on in her twins mind they were always close. But today at the shrine she felt as if her sister was a million miles away from her. It scared her, she didn't like it and she had a feeling it had to do with the dream and the boy.

And him, the third thing that was giving her trouble, the hanyou. She couldn't get his face out of her mind. There was just something about him, she couldn't let go of the thought of his golden eyes. It made no sense she had never thought of a demon this much, much less any boy. Then again, in their village…

She fitfully rearranged herself, trying to find a comfortable position. She cleared her mind; she had to get _some_ sleep, or try to anyway. Slowly she did fall asleep, tormenting her with the visions of the same dream she feared she'd see again.

Over the next couple weeks the half demon, whose name she still did not know, tried repeatedly to steal the jewel from her sister. Again and again she pinned him to the tree, silently refusing to kill him. It was truly starting to bother her.

It wasn't just that she wouldn't kill the demon; sometimes she had a problem with it when a cute small one came in her path. It was the distance that was slowly coming between her sister and herself. It was increasingly harder to talk to her sister and be as open with her as she usually was; Kikyo was starting to put distance between them. And she had a feeling it was because of him.

It hurt much more than she let on. She had been used to Kikyo leaving her in order to help the villagers, which was alright, they needed her. But it seemed she used them or anything else as an excuse to get away from her. She had always been used to her sister's presence; she had always been there when she really needed her. She rarely saw Kikyo anymore, and it all started with the arrival of one half demon. She usually would cry her self to sleep most nights because of this.

Speaking of sleep, it was becoming steadily worse. The nightmare had become more real, she could actually feel the blood on her hands, taste the water in the air while running in the mist. Combined that with her problems with Kikyo and Kagome was a wreck.

----

A week later and another night of insomnia. She was starting to get used to this.

She missed her sister fiercely, just today she had walked by her in the village and she had only nodded to her when she had wished Kikyo a good morning. Her **twin**. The girl she had been with ever since birth hadn't said a word to her today. She sighed miserably.

She threw the covers off her and quietly grabbed a cloak and her arrows. She made her way outside trying not to disturb her sister. She had an idea.

She heard the snapping of twigs while she walked in the forest as she kept repeating the questions over and over in her head. Why? Why was she doing this? Was she stupid? Did she have a death wish? She wasn't even sure where he was. All she knew was she had to find him.

What was even stranger was her what was it…anticipation of seeing him? She didn't even know him; he was a **demon** who had tried to steal the jewel day after day. He would kill her without second thought she knew this, then why was she going?

Easy, her sister of course.

He had captured her sister's attention, he was the reason her sister wouldn't talk to her and she knew it without a doubt. She had to see for herself, see what her sister saw in him. She had to talk to him. She didn't even know what she was going to say, she knew she was being very foolish but something told her she had to talk to him.

Relying on her almost nonexistent miko powers, she followed the invisible trail where she sensed his aura. It lead her to the clearing she had first crossed paths with the hanyou. Nearly growling in frustration when she didn't find him and finding his aura had disappeared, she took in her surroundings to see if there were any trails she could follow. She could've sworn he was here.

No of course not. She was Kagome, she couldn't do anything right.

She was about to turn around and head back to her hut where her younger sister slept peacefully when all of a sudden she was slammed against the very tree the hanyou had been pinned to the first time she saw him. Winded, she looked up at her attacker to find it was none other than the very boy she had been looking for, snarling down at her.

Oh…there he was.

"Heh, come to finish me off wench?" he snatched her bow away, her arrows falling out of her hand when he had surprised her, and snapped it like a twig; "You've made the biggest mistake of your short life."

(A/N: I was gonna leave off here, then I realized it would have just drawn it out too much and besides that's just mean nn)

"W-wait! Please, I only wish to talk to yo-", he cut her off by grabbing her by the throat roughly.

"Talk! As if! Why bring the arrows if you only want to 'talk'?" He tightened his grip.

"For protection…so you…wouldn't try…and hurt me…like now." It was getting very difficult to breathe, he hadn't loosened his grip.

He removed his hand and replaced it with his nose, delicately sniffing her throat. His abrupt switch in demeanor from rough to gentle confusing her. She tried desperately to fight off the blush staining her cheeks; no one had even invaded her personal space so much before. Grunting he backed away from her, keeping his predator like eyes on her at all times and folding his arms.

"What do you want from me bitch?" he questioned haughtily.

Getting angry she yelled, "My name is KAGOME, Ka-go-me!"

"Whatever wench just get to the point."

"I want to know what's wrong with my sister, she not acting normal…ever since you came here she's been different."

"How is that MY fault!" he cried indignantly. "Idiot girl, talk to your damn sister about it not me!"

"I know, but since she won't talk to me I wanted to ask you what has been going on with you two."

He looked at her incredulously, "Are you **crazy** wench! Have you lost your mind? There's no way in hell anything would be going on between the two of us! We hate each other, just like I hate every other damn person on this planet."

"But Kikyo has never acted this way," she looked down at the dirt, "she absolutely refuses to kill you…and I've seen you around the village sometimes…"

She was right, he had been watching the cold wench, from time to time, but how had she known though?

"Feh! You're insane."

She glared at him, "Well if you won't help me fine just say so! Stop wasting my time."

"I waste your time! You're the one sneaking out in the middle of the night to find me!" he yelled in retaliation, "Psychotic bitch."

She slapped him hard across the cheek, "How many times do I have to tell you its KAGOME!" her earlier fear entirely forgotten. And with that she stomped away muttering and fuming about half demons jerks under her breath the whole way back to her hut.

He watched her quietly as she went, damn fiery wench…

----

A/N: sigh wow that took alotta out of me. Ok I know you all wanted ACI (a child's innocence) BUT i wanted to update this one…and crimson moon so it might be a while for ch 4 of ACI. Hope you like this one, review please. shankies.


End file.
